


It starts with the eyes

by Buttercups



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hint of Praise Kink, M/M, Sexual Content, and worshipping, basically it's soft love making, but not very descriptive so i'd call that light smut, like really it's so fluffy and loving it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercups/pseuds/Buttercups
Summary: "And this - the moments when lust arises - really shows just how much their eyes contain, how little it takes for them to understand each other's wants. It's Dan looking at him tenderly and insistently throughout the day, a teasing moment here and there, and his brown eyes looking up at him through his eyelashes when, for example, Phil's just asking him what he wants to watch tonight. Phil gets silent while they consider each other for a few seconds, and then Dan's taking a hold of Phil's neck, bringing him down so that their lips can meet, always - always so gently at first, sweet and slow and loving."-dan and phil + fluffy smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo people!  
> so, i just wrote this tonight. and i'm actually kind of nervous bc it's my first fic about phan and also only my second fic ever, aaand it's the closest i've ever come to writing actual smut so yep. hope you'll all like and enjoy this thing - just easy, soft love because phan in love is already enough to be great am i right yes okay thank you here we go

It always starts with the eyes.  
  
Since the very beginning, even through their Skype sessions, they'd feel like looking at each other meant nothing, and everything all at once. A silence, staring at each other, breaking eye contact with a fond chuckle - that would be enough, enough to say both _i can't keep my cool when i'm with you_ and _it feels so great to look at you_.  
  
The first time they met in person enlightened that, accompanied by all their flustered looks and blushy cheeks. It used to make Phil's heart race with excitement, looking straight into Dan's pretty brown eyes, and now it still does, but in a more casual way, because it's been seven years and they had quite enough time to get used to all the types of stares they could share. All the easiest and hardest steps they took together, the rough times and the happiest ones - it's all been leading up to knowing each other almost perfectly.  
  
Now he knows that Dan's eyes reveal some of the things that he never says out loud, or takes a long time opening up about - whether it's about the things he loves or hates about Phil, or himself - or life in general. Phil will look over at him and see the fond looks when Phil's being stupid or clumsy, and Dan, after all these years, would still avert his eyes upon being caught, but Phil would let it slide, and smile to himself because he loved when he could _feel_ and _see_ Dan's affection, rather than just knowing it as a basic fact.  
  
Not that Dan isn't affectionate, because he definitely is, but it's part of it all. Dan's affection comes in small and discrete ways that Phil's so used to yet still in love with. And Phil likes the easy things, the simplest little moments that makes his chest all warm with love and happiness - or with desire and longing.  
  
And this - the moments when lust arises - really shows just how much their eyes contain, how little it takes for them to understand each other's wants. It's Dan looking at him tenderly and insistently throughout the day, a teasing moment here and there, and his brown eyes looking up at him through his eyelashes when, for example, Phil's just asking him what he wants to watch tonight. Phil gets silent while they consider each other for a few seconds, and then Dan's taking a hold of Phil's neck, bringing him down so that their lips can meet, always - _always_ so gently at first, sweet and slow and loving.  
  
So then it's their mouths. There's still their dark, half-lidded eyes hungrily taking in each other, but there's the slow make-outs, and Phil's mouth aiming for Dan's neck, because everyone knows how sensitive it is, and even seven years later he still takes advantage of it, and loves when Dan lets out a flustered chuckle and a breathy _oh, you ass_ , his mouth opening a bit as he tilts his head back, giving Phil access. He's letting himself get lost in it, letting Phil make him breathless, taking his guard down - and seriously, _this_ could never get old.  
  
With how their mouths work over their bodies, comes their hands. Light and teasing touches, grips and scratches - both soft and harsh, when taken by surprise or feeling overwhelmed, not just with the sensations but also with the way they want to _feel_ and _take_ and _love_ , no matter how many times they did exactly that. Because it's in these moments that they come to the realization, again and again, that they'll want to keep the other close for longer than they ever thought - and they don't think _forever_ because it feels too daring, but the feeling's still there, filling up their chest with this burning need to pull at the other so that they're pressed against each other.  
  
Then they almost forget that they're not actually just a feeling of love and want, but actual humans with so much more behind all of this. Sometimes it's like they could forget about being in love, with how much of friends they are, bantering and filming and watching animes together, the friendship still here and strong, so much that then they'll suddenly think _i wanna kiss him_ and remember, oh, yeah - there's even more, they can actually do that. But like this, it's everything else other than their love that they forget. For Phil it's also living in the moment for once, letting himself go and acting upon his most basic instincts and wants.  
  
Of course, he's still Phil, so it all comes with these goofy comments from time to time, or bad beginnings of dirty talk, and his eternal awkward movements - kneeing Dan's thigh when moving, missing his mouth with how bad he wants to kiss it, and shaky hands when he gets to opening Dan up, because it's still so hot, getting to do this to Dan, being the one to get him sweaty and panting under him. He's so, so lucky, and he always wants to make sure Dan knows what Phil's thinking, what he's feeling, so he leaves kisses to his inner thighs, or takes his time to put light or darker hickeys here too. He loves Dan's thick thighs, just like his hips. He loves his little tummy and soft ass, the way he's flushed down to his neck. Also his pretty, blurry eyes, along with his red mouth and the curls in his hair because of the sweat; the heat radiating from him - and how he backs down onto Phil's fingers, whining and groaning because he's an impatient brat like that.  
  
One small thing Phil loves, is how Dan always gets Phil's free hand in his, when he's sitting between Dan's legs, cock in hand and breathing harshly with how worked up he is, how close he is to feeling Dan around him again - which always makes him gasp and moan loudly, looking up at Dan's who's whimpering softly, panting, looking both pained and thankful for finally having Phil in him. Phil slides a gentle hand down his chest to grip his left thigh, while his other is still in Dan's hand, and it's helping him calm down a bit, both grounding him and showing how much love and trust is put into a moment like this.  
  
Because it's not only the sensations when they get to this point. It's also the knowledge, the understanding of the situation. It's them, seven years later, still stopping a moment as Dan adjusts, deep breaths taken as they look at each other softly, like they're talking without words. It's knowing that he's the closest he can ever be to Dan right in this exact moment, deep inside him and feeling overwhelmed with pleasure and love. It's his own mouth opening easily, whispering _so good, Dan_ , and _you really are the prettiest boy i've ever seen_ , praises because he needs Dan to hear his thoughts and he knows just how Dan will squirm at the words because it's another rush of lust for him, Phil telling him he's good, telling him how beautiful he finds him.  
  
It always amazes Phil how he finds his voice in moments like this. Because he usually has a hard time putting his emotions in his words - he'll say things, little comments like _well, you're beautiful_ , or _i mean i do love you_ , but it's hard for him to just look at Dan and put his feelings into his voice and expression, so it usually stays casual no matter how much Phil is actually feeling. And now, like this, it all gets so easy, he doesn't have a care in the world about being self-conscious or whatever it is, he just feels and needs Dan to know, so he talks and praises and worships and it's amazing for both of them.  
  
Then it's kind of a blur. Dan gives him a little nod and Phil takes both of his hands into his and grips Dan's thighs through them, holding him in place as he begins thrusting. Dan used to have such a hard time accepting himself, and believing Phil's compliments, and now Phil keeps telling him how much he loves him, loves this, the way he looks and how he feels, and Dan believes him - especially when Phil just can't resist the urge to move his hands so that he's able to caress his pretty skin; his thighs, ass, chest, stomach and arms, every inch of his body that he can touch and adore, and also his cheek when he's bending down to kiss him messily, uncoordinated but still _good_ , because it's them.  
  
Dan always moans a lot, and just generally makes lots of noises - but when he gets close he doesn't stop, it's just continuous pants and whimpers and _ah, ahs,_ and Phil's so proud, almost smug, about getting such a handsome boy to make such beautiful noises all because he's fucking him and trying his best to pleasure him. He's proud and likes seeing Dan losing control, but he knows he's not that better and also loses his composure, because it's all too good for him not to moan and look almost pained with how bad he's trying not to come undone.  
  
He's glad though, because they come undone together. Even when they don't come at the same time, the other one's there through the high and it's such a feeling of closeness, Phil hiding his face in Dan's neck, Dan gripping Phil's back as he chokes out continuous swears. They're letting each other see the moment where they have the less control of themselves, and it's awesome, it's everything all at once; the eyes and mouths and hands and moans and Phil always thinks the same thing: he never wants it to end.  
  
They're giggling a bit afterwards, breathless as they hold each other and cuddle and make out some more. They're both best friends and lovers and it's a perfect combination. Because they just _made love_ , and there are no other words for it, but if they want to just watch anime while eating cereals afterwards then it's all too easy to do.  
  
  
  
  
So it always begins with the eyes, and then it's the mouths and the hands and everything that comes with it.  
  
But mostly, though - it begins with the love.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is. thank you if you read it, hope it was alright and that there arent many mistakes (english isnt my first language), also i'll be sooo appreciative of any comment or kudo you'd leave so feel free to do it!! (pls)
> 
> byyye :) xx


End file.
